lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch Transcript
This is a transcript page for Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch, made by CJDM1999. Trailer * Walter: For 45 years, we have evolved. I believe you heard of this as well. * Andy: Tell me more. * Enoch (Voice): Nothing and no one will stand in my way. I will rule the multiverse! * Vaden: Enoch is planning on ruling all of the multiverse as we know it. * Elizabeth: I don't want anything bad happen to you... * Andy: Neither do i.. All of us don't.. * Vaden: Your life will be changed forever. All dimensions are on the line. * Enoch:(laughing offscreen) * Walter: You are the chosen one. * Vaden: We must gather the Foundation Elements and save everyone. * Walter: In the end, it doesn't even matter. * Enoch: For 700 years i've waited. Main Title * LEGO * TT Games * WB Games * Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch Prologue * Vaden (Voice): It began with the imprisonment of a great evil. There was once a man, a man whose twisted mind was set to find ancient artifacts from the start of time, scattered across the dimensions, the Foundation Elements. The Multiverse has, perhaps, faced no greater threat than they did years ago. However, that has changed when the unbelievable happened, 700 years later... * King: Captain. The time has come. Bring him to my chamber. * Captain: As you wish, your majesty. * Princess: Father. Are you sure that this is going to work? * King: We will be safe as long as Enoch is executed at once. * Vaden (Voice): Enoch, the evil man planned his greatest escape. * Captain: By the authority granted by his majesty, open the cell! * Knight: Yes, captain! * Captain: Enoch. It is time. * Enoch: Lead the way, Captain Obvious. Encounter with The King * King: Public execution will begin soon. * Princess: I hope he won't escape from his fate this time. * Captain: Over here. * King: Ladies and gentlemen! I present to you, the most evil man in our land, Lord Enoch! * Enoch: Hah. It's rotten to be here, pathetic fools. * Captain: The Interdimensional Criminal Asylum has had enough of him after over 700 years in prison. * Vaden (Voice): As they are about ready to execute him, darkness began to approach the land. * King: Enoch. Any last words before you accept your fate? * Enoch:(evil laugh) Yes. Vortexus Summonus! * Princess: A vortex?! * Inmate: We are here! * ???: Attack!! * Princess: Enoch is released! * King: Everybody run!! * Enoch: Oh no they don't! * Captain: No! * Enoch: Fools, did you honestly think that executing me will get you anywhere? * Vaden (Voice): And then the battle began, good vs. evil, light vs. dark. Death of the King. * King: No... he is too strong.. * Eron: Father. * Elena: Your weapon. * Enoch: Yes. Say goodbye to your precious kingdom! * King: No! Have mer-! * Princess: Father!! No!! * Enoch: A new era finally begins! Now, all of you, bow before your Grand Emperor! * Prison Knight: We offer our allegiance to you, Grand Emperor. We will serve you as your soldiers. * Enoch: Good. You will help me find the Foundation Artifacts. * Captain: Don't listen to him! * Enoch: Eron! Destroy him. * Eron: Yes, father. * Enoch: My knights. I offer you to help me on a quest to collect the Foundation Artifacts from each universe so i can use their powers to not only become a god, but also to rule the multiverse once again! * Prison Knight: We will obey you and aid you on your quest, Grand Emperor. * Enoch: So, from now on, you will be reorganized into my first Grand Empire! Show no compassion, show no remorse, what's in your possession will be taken by force! * Princess: No...! You will pay for this! * Enoch: Kill away, Elena. * Elena: Princess eliminated, Grand Emperor. * Enoch: Come with me, and help me build Tyranus! 25 years later * Vaden (Voice): After the escape by the Grand Emperor Enoch, he recruited many villains in order to achieve his ultimate goal: taking over the multiverse with an iron fist. All hope was lost, until 25 years later. * Tracer: Talon is getting the payload! We need help! * Reinhardt: I got it! * Jesse McCree: It's high noon.. * Soldier 76: We are winning! * Scout: Ahhh! * Heavy: Oh ho! * Tracer: Hey! Who are those guys?! * Soldier 76: Newcomers? * Heavy: Soldier! Help now!! * Soldier 76: Help? What is going on? * Heavy: Oh, this is bad! * Stormtrooper (First Order): I need backup! * Reinhardt: Invaders! * Stormtrooper: Get the artifact! * D.Va: Defend the payload! Enoch's Arrival * Tracer: Their forces are drawn back! We did it! * Heavy: I live! * Scout: That's what i'm talking about! * Enoch: Ladies and gentlemen... Welcome to my world! * Heavy: Come out, wizard coward! * Enoch: I, your Grand Emperor Enoch, have come for the Foundation Artifact. The Fusion Core! * Tracer: Cheers love, the cavalry's here! Artifact Stolen * Enoch: Ha Ha Ha! I am too strong for you fools! * Heavy: Argh! * Scout: Boo!! * Reaper: I'll take that. * Enoch: Au Revoir, pathetic people! * Scout: He also got the Bombinomicon as well! A President's Welcome * Vaden (Voice): After the theft of the Foundation Element, Enoch's powers began to grow. He orders his minions to spread fear and terror across every dimension and steal their Elements. In a mysterious land of Blockville, the election is held at the restaurant where a new mayor will be elected and a young teenager's life will change forever. * Walter Starheart: Andy! If you see your brother, be sure you give him a fancy suit! * Andy Starheart: Alright, i'll be over there dad! * Elizabeth Goldbrick: Andy. Are you sure this is a good idea? * Andy Starheart: Of course, Liz! We are going to the school to welcome our new president! * Don: Hurry! We're gonna be late! * Christina: Always on the move that one. * Andy Starheart: Sometimes he would just be that way. * Dean Starheart: I'm here! Need anything? * Walter Starheart: Fancy suit, Dean. Arrival at the Party * Andy Starheart: Well, this is the place. Back to our school. * Elizabeth Goldbrick: Yes... * Don: They must be at the gym. * Christina: So, this is where the fun begins. Category:Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch Category:Customs by CJDM1999 Category:Transcripts